narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The First Mission!!
Naruto: The New Fire Generation (Chapter 7) The Ninth decides to give the team a C-rank mission to expel bandits from Ryūtan City. As they make their way to Ryūtan City, two chūnin-level Suna-nin emerge from a tree. Before they can land an attack, The duo split up, leaving one behind as the other charges at Satoru Sarutobi. Hanako (Fire) steps in front of Satoru to defend him, before Koharu appears in front of her to aid. Before anything further can happen, Satoru jumps infront of them and effortlessly defeats the duo, though Satoru does attain a small scratch from one of their Kunai, which contained poison. Satoru compliments Koharu and Hanako for their courage, but expresses disappointment in Ryoto with how poorly he handled the situation. Hanako bandages Satoru's wound so he doesn't bleed out, and they continue their journey. They make it to Ryūtan City, Team 3 (Satoru) will stay at the Konoha Mountain Villa throughout the next few days while they investigate the incidents the Bandits made in the City. Arriving at the Konoha Mountain Villa Koharu meets a boy named Tentō Izuno and soon realises that the daimyō has rented out the entire hotel. Tentō soon dismisses this trail of conversation, as he is way more interested in seeing Koharu use ninjutsu. While hesitant at first, Koharu displays the use of the Shadow Clone Technique to Tentō and while he was momentarily awed, he soon lamented the fact that back in the day he heard the Seventh Hokage could produce thousands of clones compared to Koharu's one. Now prompted to display a new Technique Koharu opts for shock value and instead uses the Drilling Hand of Lightning Technique his signature move he made mimicing the chidori. This, however, has no effect on Tentō other than causing him to launch into a fit of laughter. This laughter prompts Koharu to chide Tentō stating that he probably had no friends. Unperturbed, Tentō matter-of-factly states that Koharu was his friend and that he had always wanted a shinobi for a friend that was his own age. Tentō decides to show his Extreme: Shinobi card collection to Koharu who is equally amazed by the collection. Tentō tells Koharu that he can take whichever card he wants especially after Koharu realises that Tentō has an extremely rare card that he has been after for the longest time. However: Koharu must teach him how to use ninjutsu. Koharu agrees to train him but declines the collectable card as payment stating that he would rather try on his own to get the card. Soon after shurikenjutsu training gets underway, Tentō becomes demotivated which leads the two to have a deeper conversation on why Tentō wants to learn ninjutsu: an attempt to get his grandpa — who holds great admiration for shinobi — to notice him. Resonating with him, Koharu rallies Tentō to try harder before they are stopped by Satoru who disapproves of the activity. Persuaded, Satoru allows Tentō to continue his training while in Ryūtan City which soon reveals progress and Tentō is able to hit the centre of a mark. While on a well-earned break, Koharu gives Tentō his collectable Ninth Hokage card and shares his own experience with being acknowledged with the overjoyed young man and his dream to become someone who is known as the strongest, like Hoki Senju. Some time later as the daimyō's delegation prepares to leave, Tentō asks if he can see Koharu again to which the latter replies that it was a rhetorical question between friends. Meanwhile a member of the Bandits watches on all the while communicating with his boss. Next Chapter: A Shinobi Friendship